


Junhong's Surprise

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Jongup's birthday :-), Love, M/M, Party, dance, family and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Junhong's Surprise

It was quiet in their apartment. Jongup was still dead asleep, Junhong was always surprised that his boyfriend is such a heavy sleeper. It came in handy this morning of course, simply because Junhong decided to prepare something special, for Jongup's birthday. Part of it is a dance, or well actually most of it. The top floor of their apartment is a dance studio that they put together over two years ago. And every couple of weeks they both teach classes, either separate or together. And right now, that's where Junhong was.

He was putting together the last part of his dance, with a song that he wrote especially for his boyfriend. After a few minutes, he took a break. Soon enough Jongup was awake he noticed it, was just before nine. As he stretched he noticed his boyfriend wasn't next to him, he looked at the other side of the bed. There waiting were a couple of presents and a card, he smiled tiredly as he opened them up. Attached to the card was a note  _"meet me in the dance studio ;),"_ he of course, wondered what was waiting for him.

Without hesitation, he got up.

He headed upstairs it was a little quiet as he, reached the door. Walking inside he found Junhong leaning against the mirror wall, he smiled brightly a few seconds later he walked over to him. Junhong wrapped his arms around the birthday boy, just before he kissed him he said "happy birthday." Their kiss was soft, and sweet Jongup was more than, happy to start his birthday this way. After a couple of minutes, Junhong pulled away and added. As he headed to his laptop to replay the song. It was quiet in the beginning.

"I prepared this just for you" Jongup smiled proudly, as the music filled the room and his boyfriend began dancing. He couldn't help but enjoy every moment, the moves working perfectly. To a track written to show just how much Junhong, loves him. Sitting on one of the chairs it wasn't hard, to tell that Jongup was completely memorised. Junhong noticed and smirked a little, as he kept dancing. It wasn't long before it was all over, and Junhong headed over to join the birthday boy. 

Sitting on his lap, he was a little out of breath. "So what did you think" for a moment, he thought about he wrapped his arms securely. Around Junhong's slightly sweaty body with a playful, smirk on his face. Instead of answering first he quickly kissed him, taking his boyfriend a little by surprise then he added. "I think, that I absolutely loved it." Junhong felt so happy "well, I'm glad you did" a few minutes go by. Before he says "I need to show you the rest of your present," they got up and headed downstairs "wait there's more."

Junhong pretended to be offended; they stopped in the kitchen for a second. "Just who do you think you're talking to, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't spoil you on your birthday." Jongup thought of a reply but held back, on the bench in front of him. Was a little bit of breakfast, how hadn't he noticed that before. Junhong smiled "eat this, get changed, and then we'll head out." A moment later he disappeared to their bedroom. Of course, it didn't take him long to eat; then he quickly got changed. Once that was done.

"Alright let's go" he didn't bother asking, where they were going simply because. He knows that Junhong wouldn't tell him a thing, not wanting to ruin anything. After a little drive, which was forty minutes later. The place they arrived at seemed somehow, familiar to Jongup. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it, "I'm going to need you to close your eyes." Jongup didn't hesitate Junhong led him inside, making sure everyone was quiet. Once they stopped, he quietly counted down, then "surprise" Jongup couldn't believe it.

A room full of their family and friends.

Music quietly playing in the background, the first to greet him were his parents. Both hugging him and saying "happy birthday son," he was happy "thank you." Then it was his two older brothers, who kind of cut of his breathing for a moment. He forgets how strong they can be; he slowly talked to everyone. All the while Junhong talked to his in-laws "this was such, a wonderful idea" he smiled they watched. As his boyfriend was having fun, his mother smiled a little. As it approached eleven.

A cake was brought out. 

Everyone started singing "happy birthday," Jongup felt a little shy. With his boyfriend by his side, he was fine. He didn't have to wish for much of anything; he had everything he wants in life. Family friends and a boyfriend, he's known since they were kids. They got together when they were sixteen, so it's been seven years. Once the party went quiet, and everyone started to head home. Junhong and Jongup headed out to lunch, with his parents. It's certainly a birthday to remember, everything was absolutely perfect. 


End file.
